Waiting for You
by Sweet Cari
Summary: Mimi's dad has gotten a new job in New York. So Mimi holds a farewell party for her friends, and Izzy has an urge to tell her what he feels. Koumi.Oneshot.


_Waiting For You_

by Sweet Cari

Izzy and Mimi became really great friends after they were transported to the Digital World. While they were there, they both found themselves attached to each other. This little bond continued until four years after they saved the Digital World.

It is in the afternoon, and Mr. Tachikawa had just arrived home from work, with a big grin on his face.

"Guess what family! I've got great news!" Mr. Tachikawa announced to Mimi and her mother while they were putting icing on some cakes for their restaurant.

"What?" they both said together with surprise.

"I just got a new job in New York!" he said with pride.

This shocked Mimi and her mother, but it shocked Mimi more.

"New York? But that's in the United States, isn't it? Then… that means we have to leave our home country!"

"That's right, Pumpkin," said Mr. Tachikawa. "After all, it's not like my job can move over here."

"Oh my," said Mrs. Tachikawa, "we better start packing if we want to leave soon."

As Mimi's parents began to get their suitcases, Mimi just stood there, not getting anything to pack up.

_We're moving! _thought Mimi with dread. _But that means I won't see my friends anymore, especially Izzy!_

"Dad!" cried Mimi, "My friends don't know that I'm going away! Can I say goodbye to them before I leave?"

"Well, all right Honey." said Mr. Tachikawa, "It wouldn't be right to leave without your friends knowing."

"I can call them up to tell them we should have a farewell party." said Mimi.

"That's not a bad idea, Sweetie." said Mrs. Tachikawa.

The next day after school, Mimi called up her friends and told them about her moving away, it surprised everyone, especially Izzy.

At the farewell party while everyone else was having a good time, Izzy felt depressed that Mimi was leaving, but he was more depressed that she was leaving him.

He wanted so badly to tell Mimi how he really felt about her, but the words just came out wrong. After they saved the Digital World, Izzy had been determined to admit it, even though he knew she probably still thought of him as just some sort of child prodigy who'd help her out. And at the beginning, he'd thought she was a whiny girl who didn't do anything right. But that thought had gone away a long time ago.

_I can't believe that Mimi is leaving!_ thought Izzy. _This time I will tell her that I love her!_

Izzy summoned up his courage and slowly began to walk up to Mimi, who had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing her favorite color: pink. He felt a little guilty because he'd come to the party still wearing his own uniform, while she had taken the time to dress up.

And to Izzy's amazement, Mimi looked more beautiful than he ever saw her.

Mimi saw him coming up to her, and she began to feel a little uncomfortable from his approach because she loved him as well.

"Hi Mimi," said Izzy, feeling a little embarrassed, "Life just wouldn't be the same without you around."

"Really?" said Mimi with surprise because all this time she thought he only liked her because he could explain things to her, like math homework after school when she didn't understand.

"Yes, really." replied Izzy sincerely, he could feel the heat from his blushing getting warmer.

"Wow," said Mimi, "I didn't know you felt that strongly about me."

"By the way," she added, "I have a confession to tell you."

"Really?" said Izzy, "because I've something to tell you too."

"You do?" said Mimi with surprise. "What is it?"

"It's that ... I ... uh ... I ..." Izzy tried to say.

He just stared a long time at her, thinking about how she used to be, a whiny and spoiled little girl while he was a child prodigy who spent his time on his laptop, trying to figure out things.

Mimi too, was thinking the same thing, she stared right back at him, looking at his bright red hair, his gorgeous black eyes.

Izzy continued to stare at her, that orange brown hair, those eyes that shined like stars in the night.

_Come on, Izzy,_ he thought—_it's now or never_, he urged himself. _Got to tell her how I feel. Because I know she'll be on that plane in another week, and I might never see her again after this._

Like a fiery explosion, Izzy finally confessed to Mimi.

"I **love **you Mimi!" Izzy cried out. "Ever since we saved the Digital World, I've grown attached you! The first time I met you, I just thought of you as a spoiled girl who got what she wanted! But now I see more of you than that you're actually a beautiful and sincere girl!"

"I **love **you too, Izzy!" cried Mimi. "I've also grown fond of you as well. I used to think of you as a boy who kept his eyes glued to a computer screen! But there's more to you than meets the eye!"

After they confessed, they embraced each other, like a shield that will never back down. During their embrace it felt like angels were hovering over them, singing songs of love.

But the feeling ended when the party was over and Mimi's parents told her to get her things packed for the long flight ahead of her.

At the airport, Mimi's friends said goodbye to her, but Izzy saved his goodbye for last.

As Mimi and her parents began to leave, "Wait!" cried Izzy, "I haven't said my goodbye yet!"

"All right Izzy," said Mr. Tachikawa, "but our flight's about to be called, so you'd better hurry!"

Mimi slowly approached Izzy for the final time, she felt like it was the end of the world.

"Izzy, if I could return, will you wait for me?" asked Mimi as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes Mimi, I will always wait for you." said Izzy.

Izzy watched sadly as Mimi's plane flew out into the sunset, but in his heart he knew she would return and he would wait for her.

The End


End file.
